poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard: It's an Udderful Life/Transcript (Frogadier55's And Punkasaurus0530's Version)
Here's a Transcript (Punkasaurus0530 Version) of ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life''. The Beginning * Storyteller: Hello, and welcome to Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. I'm afraid Otis and his friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous holiday root canal. Here we go (Then Otis and his friends just comes) * ???: STOPP!! * Narrator: Huh? * Otis: This is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. Row him out guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) * All: It's the Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. * Otis: Pig! * Pig: What? I have a cavity. (Opening credits. The it's starts at a scene opens up to the town square where people are shopping, singing carols and the mayor directing for the star on the tree) * Mayor: That's it. A little to the left. Now to the right. No, my right. Now, jiggle it and let it know whose boss. (The star drops on his head) Alright let's take a break. * Piglet: I just love Christmas time. * Zander: Me too. * Laura: (Jumps in joy) Christmas time! Christmas time! * Abby: I can't wait for them to light the tree, Otis. That thing is HUGE. * Winnie the Pooh: Thanks for letting stay over this holiday party, Otis. * Otis: Well, guys. All this holiday Hoopla reminds you of what's really important this time of year. * Abby: Friends and family? * Pip: Peace on Earth? * Peck: Good will towards bagers? * Mickey Mouse: The snow? * Human Rainbow Dash: The presents? * Tigger: The food? * Human Fluttershy: The birth of a newborn king? * Serena: Mistletoe for me to kiss Ash. * Bonnie: It's December! I'm so excited for Christmas! * Pip: Scented car deorderiser? * Abby: Butter, is it butter? * Otis: (laughs) Your guessing makes me tired. I'll tell you wants important. What Fluttershy said and shopping for tonight's awesome Christmas party. (Pulls out a big list) Alright, people, we need eveything on this shopping list stat. * Abby: Otis, that shopping list is HUGE. * Tigger: Yeah, its a big as Santa's List. * Pip: I don't get it Otis. Why are making such a fuss over this year's Christmas party? * Otis: I told ya. Me and Pooh invited special surprised guests. You guys are going to be astondified. * Abby: Wow, that word is HUGE. * Otis: Yes, stop saying that. * Rabbit: We got to hurry. The party will start any minute. * Human Pinkie Pie: He's right. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can party. * Sunset Shimmer: This going to be the best Christmas ever. * Otis: Exactly. Now let's fan and--- Hey where's Pig? * Rika Nonaka: And come to think of it, where's the rest of our group? * Pip: They're in line to see Santa. * Guilmon: Who's Santa? * Takato Matsuki: '''He's from the North Pole. He's a nice guy and delivers presents to everyone all over the world. * '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Well that's amazing. * '''Guilmon: '''I really wanna meet Santa. * '''Max Taylor: '''Come on guys, Let's go meet Santa. * '''Rod: Can't wait to meet Santa! * Laura: Me too, Rod! (In the Santa's line) * Hilly Burford: (as Santa) Ho-ho-hollidy doolidy, Merry Christmas, you adorable little urchin. * Girl: Hey, you're not Santa. You're that newscaster guy. * Hilly Burford: That's right kid. I'm helping Santa out this year. Here have some peppermint toast from the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. It's Christmalicious. * Guilmon: I really love Peppermint Toast. * Takato Matsuki: Really Guilmon? * Guilmon: Yeah. It's so delicious. * Pig: Ooh, Santa! Santa, I want a unicorn, with pink main and a rainbow tail. * Tommy Himi: Yeah, I want something very important! * Bonnie: '''Me too, Santa. * '''Hilly Burford: Hey, wait your turn. Santa's only got lap. * Lucy: Don't worry Pig. You'll get your wish. * Human Applejack: And we can take him to Equestria one day. * Otis: This is bad. We need Pig's shopping skills. We're already down a man since Freddy got ferret fever. * Zoe Drake: Well, that's too bad, cause he will miss Christmas shopping. * Zoe Orimoto: Cheer up, Zoe. (At the barnyard) * Freddy: Well doc, how are the test results? * Goat: Well the bad news, you have a temperture of 308 * Freddy: Oh, what's the good news? * Goat: Now, I can do this. (frys an egg on Freddy's stomach) * Otis: Ok, change of plans. Abby, you're with me on ornaments. Pip, eggnong. Pooh and friends, food and secret Santas. Peck, you're on noodle coogle. * Abby: Roger that. * Pip: 10-4. * Peck: Coogle, right. * Tigger: Sir, yes, sir. * Otis: Barnyard shopping force, deploy. (everyone put their hands in but Abby accidentally crushed Pip) * Hilly Burford: There you go little boy, or girl, or whatever. Ok, whose next? * Lola: Pig, your next. * Pig: Oh me. I'm next. I'm next. (Suddenly Snotty Boy comes in and cuts in front of him) * Snotty Boy: Out of my way stupid next kid. (sends him flying) * Rex Owen: Hey! That's bullying! * Donald Duck: Hey, get back in line, like everyone else. * Luan: Yeah. * Bonnie: '''Yeah, don't be a brat. * '''Snotty Boy: Then why don't you join, that stupid fat kid and that Old Lady. (sends everyone else flying too) * Ursula: WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT!! * Otis: Anyway I was thing the red bunting would go with-- * Abby: Otis, that was Pig. * Dr. Z: And those we're our friends. * Abby: We gotta help them. * Otis: Ugh, fine! * Hilly Burford: Ho,ho,ho. Merry Chris--(squash by Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: Shut your holiday hole, beardy. * Hilly Burford: Wow, you're a hefty little guy ain't ya. * Snotty Boy: Now listen good. Every year, I ask you and your sorry giant behind for the same thing: A Red Rider BB Taser with double pump battery for extra painfulness. But you never bring it to me. * Hilly Burford: Wow, I think I'm losing feeling in my legs. * Snotty Boy: If I don't get a BB Taser this year, you'll be very...very...sorry. * Hilly Burford: I'm already sorry. Sheesh, is it Easter yet? (Elsehwere) * Otis: Pig, guys, are you ok? * Pig: Snotty Boy, bumped us out of line. And I didn't get toast. And I'll never get a unicorn. * Leni: And even Lily wanted to see Santa. * Bonnie: '''Me too. * '''Lily, Bonnie and Pig: (crying) * Terriermon: Momentai. * Clemont: '''Don't cry, Bonnie. Everything will be okay. Besides you sent Santa your letters. * '''Bonnie: Okay, I'll stop crying. * Abby: Otis, we have all your stuff for your party, let's get out of here. * Human Rarity: After he made lose our spot in line. * Luna: And made our sister cry. No way! * Otis: Agreed. This insult calls for Christmas vengeance. * Pip: That's the most heart warming vengeance of all. * Tai Kamiya: I'm not leaving without giving that Snotty Boy a punishment! * Zoe Orimoto: '''That boy needs some Punishment. * '''Agumon: '''I agree. * '''Bonnie: Let's put that bad boy on the naughty list! * Hilly Burford: Just take your toast and go! * Snotty Boy: Say it! Say we have a deal. (The hook grabs his butt) Let go! * Otis: Merry Christmas Hatestack! (place him on top of the tree) * Ash Ketchum: And a Happy New Year too! * Pikachu: Pika! * Snotty Boy: You're going to be sorry. * Patamon: I like to see you try. * Spike the dog: And Besides, you had this coming for 2 seasons! * Mayor: Alright, let's get this here tree lighting going. Would you do the honors Bigfoot? * (Bigfoot lights the tree and Snotty Boy gets zapped) * Crowd: Ooooh. * Abby: Happy Holidays! * Human Applejack: Merry Christmas, y'a'll! * Kari Kamiya: '''And good night! * '''Otis: Now, let's leave. * (Everybody runs off) * Narrator: Later that night, the animals and our heroes had a Christmas party. Don't take my word for it. Look. With our eyes. Now. Having a Christmas Party (Now we go to the barn where our heroes are having a party) *'Ash Ketchum:' This christmas party rocks! *'Bonnie:' Christmas party! Yay! *'Koji Minamoto: '''This is amazing! *'Koichi Kimura: You said it. *'Serena: '''Ash look. Mistletoe. (She kisses Ash) Merry Christmas! *'Ash Ketchum: You too, Serena. *'Otis:' Hey, Abby, look. Mistletoe. You know what that means. *'Abby:' I sure do. (makes Otis kiss Everett) *'Everett:' You tasted just like a peach. (Otis screams and falls back) *'Human Pinkie Pie:' Ooh, cinnamon eggnog. *'Ed:' Can't wait to try it. *(Duke goes for it until) *'Pig:' Ooh, eggnog. (drinks the whole punch bowl) *'Ursula: '''Hey, wait your turn! *'Winnie thePooh:' Are you better, Freddy? *'Freddy:' No, terrible. I'm so sick I can't even taste Peck. *'Peck:' You're right, Freddy. The tonsils are definetly swolen *'Freddy:' Get back in there. *'Leni:' Well I hope you feel better soon. *'Renamon: Hope you get well soon. *'Henry Wong: '''Yeah, I hope Freddy is fine. *'Lincoln: He'll be fine. *'Tai Kamiya:' Ash, remember we battle Team Flare and saved the world? Good times. And that was an epic final battle we've ever had! *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, I remember. Do you buddy? *'Pikachu:' Pika, pika. *'Otis:' You guys face Team Flare before? *'Takuya Kanbara:' Yeah. We beat Team Flare before. *'Tai Kamiya:' It was the most super epic battle we've ever had. *'Kari Kamiya:' That's something I'll never forget. *'Human Rainbow Dash:' It sure was epic. *'Matt Ishida: '''It sure is. *'Pig:' How did you guys manage to defeat them and saved the world? *'Mimi Tachikawa:' It's a long story. *'Izzy Izumi:' We can tell you the whole story. *'Tai Kamiya:' You see it started like this one. *(10 minutes later) *'Matt Ishida:' And that's how we stop Team Flare and our greatest enemies. *'Abby:' Awesome story. *- *- *- *- *'Pip:' Hey, Bessie. I got you a present. *'Bessie:' Oh, a mousetrap. *'Pip:' What? No, I--(gets squashed) *'Bessie:' Hey, Ebeneezer Lardbutt, where are these special guest that you and Pooh told us about? *'Otis:' Cool you're jets, Ghost of Christmas Ugly, they'll be here. *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Could you at least give us a hint? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, I could give you a hint. *'Joe Kido:' Tell us. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, 4 of our special guests is someone the Louds haven't meet yet and that Mickey, Donald and Goofy know personally. Meeting Santa *- *- *- *'Otis:' I think I see him up there! *- *- *'J.P Shibayama: It is santa! *'''Santa Claus: Merry Christmas! *'Bonnie: '''He's real! *'Tommy Himi: He really is! *'''Leni: Santa! *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Is Santa! *- *- *- *- *- *'Santa Claus: '''Tai, I heard you and the other DigiDestined and your Digimon defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and Apocalymon! *'Tai Kamiya: Correct, Santa. *'Santa Claus: '''Takato, I heard so much about you, Guilmon and your other friends and their Digimon too. *'Terriermon: Momentai, Santa. *'Santa Claus:' It means relax. Good one, Terriermon. Takato's and Otis' Big Oops (???) *- *- *- *- *'Rika Nonaka:' What did you guys do?! *'Takato Matsuki:' Well uh, I give the wrong cup to Santa. *- *- *- *'Otis:' WHAT?! *'Tigger:' (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? *'Piglet:' WHAT!!?!? *'Winnie the Pooh:' WHAT!?!?! *'Rabbit:' WHAT!?!?!? *'Eeyore:' HUH!?!??! *'Tai Kamiya:' WHAT?!?! *'Ash Ketchum': WHAT?!?! *'Human Pinkie Pie:' WHAT?!?! *'Lincoln:' WHAT?!?! *'Girl Louds:' WHAT!?!?! *'Max Taylor:' WHAT?! *'Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald:' What?!? *'Winnie the Pooh:' You mean they... *'All:' They killed Christmas! *'Bessie:' Nice going, sugar plum morons. *'Takato Matsuki:' Man, we're dumb people. The Middle (Back at the library) * Storyteller: Welcome back to the story. Where things are looking rather glum. Thanks to Otis, Santa has come down with ferret fever and now Christmas might be cancelled forever. Luckily, I got just the thing to lift our spirits: An Old-Fashioned Holiday foot buffing! (Singing) Christmas is coming, My foot is getting buffed, file down the bunions, and-- (They come in, again) * Otis: He's doing it again. * Pig: Get Him! (They do throw him out again) * Otis: (gasp) Pig. * Pig: Sorry. * Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the story... * (Now we go back to the christmas special) * Donner: Otis! Takato! You incapacitated Santa! What's up with that?! * Blitzen: This is no not fantasdish! * Takato Matsuki: '''Well, it was the Old Lady. * '''Ursula: How dare you call me... Old Lady! * Otis: No, no, no it will be fantasdish. Look I think he's coming around! * Santa Claus: 'Ooh. Thanks everyone. Santa got a little scare there but uh...everything going to be--(feeling sick) fall down again. *'Max Taylor: He falls back down again. *'Takato Matsuki:' Man, we we're such idiots. *'Otis:' He sounds better already. *'Luna:' He's not better. * Freddy: '''Its no use Otis. Ferret fever last 6 hours. * '''Sci-Twi: And according to my calculations, it will already be done before midnight. * Winnie the Pooh: By then, no one will get there presents ever again. * Zoe Drake: And Santa will lose his powers forever. * Abby: And then Christmas will be Kerfuftenzeiger. * Blitzen: That means broken. * Donner: I better call the North Pole and tell them Christmas is off for good. * Otis: Wait, my friends and I can deliver the presents. * All: Yeah! (then everyone is confused) * Blitzen: Impossiblish. The sliegh only flies for Mr. Santa. * Donner: And only Santa can magically produce presents from his sack. * Lisa: They're right. I've done the math and concluded X equals no stinkin' way. * Eeyore: I hate to admit it but she's right. * Donald Duck: Now what we can do? * Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, we'll make the presents. * Otis: Mickey's right. And we can use the tractor to deliver them. We can do this people. * Santa: That's just crazy enough to work. (feeling sick) Bye now. (faints) * Human Applejack: That's getting old really fast. * Lola: Really old. * Peck: Ooo, Otis. Can I be in charge of toy making? We'll wear elf costumes, and fake pointy ears, and sing a happy tune while we work. (Everyone isn't comfortable with the plan) WE'RE DOING IT!!!! (sends Duke flying) * Squire Flicker: Well you heard the rooster. Working on Toys to give the Children Boys and Girls (The scene fades to the gang making toys, Then, "The Elf song" start to play) Delivering Presents To Snotty Boy's House/Christmas is back on *- *- *- *- *- *'Pip:' Otis you did it! You saved Christmas! *'Tigger:' No. We saved Christmas together. *- *- *- *- *- *'Tai Kamiya:' Well he's gone. *'Agumon:' That will teach him a lesson. Merry Christmas! The Ending - - - - - - (The movie ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Specials Category:Scenes Category:Frogadier55